


Dust

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Slightly AU, Buffy and crew lost the battle at the end of ‘Chosen’. Angel’s thought’s many, many years into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

Dust

 

The passage of time has long since held any meaning to me. The day’s are just a blur, merging into the decades and centuries seamlessly. Only the people around me change. They grow and age, they die and a new face takes there place. They are the reason why I keep fighting, their life meaning so much more to me then my own.

Yet, despite this. Not since before the world descended into hell have I called any friend. Not since Wesley had died, yelling defiantly as he emptied his semi-automatic into a demon’s chest as it tore him apart.

Not since Cordelia had perished, screaming hysterically as vision after vision tore through her body, making her feel the pain and terror of every single human soul as the world turned to hell.

Not since she had died for the third and final time.

Despite all the years that have gone by I can still remember the last time I saw her. It was a brief meeting; in a large mausoleum in Sunny hill Cemetery. She had held a gleaming red scythe in her small hands, her wide hazel eyes had been bright and warm and full of fire. She had smiled at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, poring her heart and soul into our brief connection.

Then she had turned me away

She had told me she needed me for something more, to be the second front if she failed. I hadn’t expected her to fail. I hadn’t expected her to lose. But she had, and the world had gone to hell in just hours. The screams of the dying plaguing my dreams for a lot longer then that.

But that was a long, long time ago. So many years gone now, a distant century, just a second in the time that I had roamed this earth.

The world had long since ceased to fight against the darkness; the sun had ducked behind the mountains and had refused to come out since that night. The trees and plants had long since died out, the animal’s had long since starved.

The demons ruled now, roaming the earth as they once did at the beginning of time. The human’s are the ones that have to hide now. Most of the population are enslaved, in massive compounds in the middle of the demonic cities. The few that are free, including myself and mine, are forced to live as rebels, moving from place to place, hiding in caves deep in the earth, or in fields of dead wood.

Sometimes I wondered why I kept fighting the good fight, why I continued to try and keep them safe. But then I remember the look in her eyes as she turned me away and I know I cannot give up. I made her a promise. I would fight the good fight.

I would keep helping the helpless

And I would keep doing it until I was dust.


End file.
